


Fan Girl's Love

by Kyungyeolie12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyungyeolie12/pseuds/Kyungyeolie12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if one day Park Chanyeol hears how much you love him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Girl's Love

 

Park Chanyeol’s walking downtown cooling himself with the cold wind that blows straight to his face. He lifts his hoodie on to avoid further commotions he’s been building up the past few weeks. He’s troubled and spacing out a lot of times feeling the suffocation of being the idol, people demands to him. He’s in the city far away from his family’s house and so he felt how he’s extra alone. Chanyeol didn’t bother hooking the other members to his little adventure. Maybe he has to find his reason to go on, by his own

 

He walks straight and about to put his earphones on when he heard gentle voices coming somewhere

 

“Chanyeol smiles were sad” a girl blurts out all of the sudden.

 

He tightens his hold to his phone as he slows down his pace trying to eaves drop to a conversation.

 

“Aigoo, my son...” the other coos that make Chanyeol snort because judging by their voices, he’s sure they’re younger than him

 

“I miss his smile, the smile he has whenever he’s with his members or when he’s in front of his aeris” and Chanyeol would want to agree that he misses his smile too, that the past few days all the hate and pressure were the things building up in his mind.

 

“I wish I could hug him and cuddle him in my arms” That’s what he needed right now and how he wish he could jump into this girl to ask for a hug.

 

“I wish he could eat well and sleep”

 

“But he doesn’t sleep for he drowns himself with his composition..”

 

“If given a chance I would love to stay up all night and listen to all his compositions...” Chanyeol knows that if that moment was offered to someone they’ll surely accept it but hearing it personally melts his heart.

 

“As if you can stand being next to him, you even cried just because he stood in front of us at Exo’luxion” Chanyeol’s been following them the whole time and he’s impressed how the two seems undistracted by his presence following them.

 

“Yah, you always use that against me, when I can’t even recall how it feels” the one with a youthful voice said, sadness heard to her voice.

 

The one with a more serious tone laughed at her company gathering the smaller into her arms. She looks down and screams

 

“Happy Birthday bub!”

The taller hugs her tight and this reminds him of his friendship with Kyungsoo. Chanyeol looks down to his watch only to discover that it’s past midnight. He looks at the young ladies walking side by side as he scans the road and sees that it’s a bit dangerous to leave them out. He promised himself to just walk them up to where it’s safe and go home.

 

The taller tugs the other's hand as she asks

 

“Does Park Chanyeol makes you happy?” She asks and Chanyeol can hear the sincerity of the question.

 

“For stanning EXO for the past 3 years, I would love to tell him that he may not be my first bias but he will be my last...”

 

“Cheeseballs...” and Chanyeol tries to keep his laugh.

 

“I may not be the most expressive person and you know that, but with him I would want to let him know how much he is loved. That even though a lot of haters would point out how arrogant he is, I would love to do a list of how precious he is...”

 

Her friend could only squeeze her hand acknowledging her words.

 

“Sometimes I want to roll him to my blanket and keep him away from this world but I also want the world to know that a person like this do exist, someone so soft, so loving, so precious...” and she lifts her shoulders as if unsure what to say next. Chanyeol can feel the overwhelming words pumping his heart so hard.

 

 

“Chanyeol keeps my standards high, he never wants me to settle...” Chanyeol looks at the smaller.

 

“Because of him I learn that the man who treats his mom like a queen will treat his woman like a princess. Look at how he treats his aeris, gentle and valuable, and I couldn’t ask anything for more. Seeing him treat our fandom like that is enough”

 

“Aigoo my birthday girl, if only i can wrap my son Chanyeol for you with cherry on top..” and Chanyeol’s in dazed for the love he feels inside hearing the words raw and not hidden to a username online, it warming his whole soul. He lost track of the road and didn’t see the gutter that trips him. Chanyeol yelps that attracts the attention of the two.

 

“Are you okay?” He heard the voice that’s been making him feel loved since a while ago. A hand was about to touch his head when he looks up to the two as he removes his hoodie. The smaller is taken aback as she backs away with a gasp.

 

“Happy Birthday..” He greets her looking straight in her eyes

 

Tears start gathering in her eyes and Chanyeol knows he wouldn’t get a respond because even her friend was at dazed too, whispering little “oh my god” to herself.

 

The birthday girl still stuck on her pose with her hands still on the place where it stops when he’s about to reach the man a while ago. Chanyeol puts his head to her hand as he snuggles his head closer to her smaller hand. A little more snuggles and Chanyeol can already feel the finger starts ruffling his hair, feeling the fingertips massaging his scalp as he looks up to her and gives her the sweetest smile he can muster. 

His deep dimple that makes his smile more soft, more genuine and beautiful.

 

“Do I make you happy?” the other nods frantically with his fingers still lingering in his hair.

 

“You made me happy too..” as he takes her hand giving it a squeeze before asking her to go home safely. He waits for the two to get in to the subway as she turns her back once more and he gives her one last wave with an assuring smile that he’s really there. He turns his back and marches his way to their dorm.

 

Kyungsoo’s reading a book when a message pops up with a photo of Chanyeol interacting with a fan as he looks at the positive feedback about this genuine gesture. The door opens with Chanyeol on his hoodie jumping to Kyungsoo’s bed. Silence took over as he soothes the other.

 

“Are you happy?” Kyungsoo asks knowing the answer but he wants to hear

 

“I am so happy” as he snuggles closer, feeling his smile growing with his heart warmth.

 

 

_“Happy birthday my fan girl..” he whispers to himself.._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Jade! The Chan to my soo.
> 
> I love you so much. Sorry I can't reach the 12 pm time. Since I don't have a gift please accept this fic I made for you


End file.
